Cherry Blossoms
by NotYetLostFaith
Summary: Castle stepped lightly as he made his way through the rows of head stones. He'd only been here twice before, but he knew exactly where he was going. The location of your girlfriend's mother's grave wasn't something you forgot easily.


Castle stepped lightly as he made his way through the rows of head stones.

He'd only been here twice before, the first of Johanna's anniversaries that they were together and the day before Kate's birthday last year, but he knew exactly where he was going. The location of your girlfriend's mother's grave wasn't something you forgot easily.

This was the first time he'd come alone, and he was really hoping Kate wouldn't mind.

He hesitated for a moment before deciding this was something she'd have to forgive him for. He couldn't in good conscience leave her mother out of this.

He came to a stop in front of the marble stone and lifted his head to the sky for a second, taking a deep breath before kneeling before her grave.

"Hi, Mrs. Beckett. Kate's assured me you would have asked me to call you Johanna by now but, seeing as I haven't heard that from you, I think I'll stick to Mrs. Beckett if you don't mind."

He smiled softly.

"Your daughter is an amazing woman. She is so strong and intelligent and beautiful, oh so beautiful. I fall in love with her more every day. I know it's a cliché and, as a writer, I should stay away from them," he chuckled, "but this one's true.

I do love your daughter more everyday. My heart still skips a beat when she holds my hand, when she smiles at me it's as if the world doesn't exist. I love her and I'd do anything for her. I hope you know by now that I would.

I care so much about Kate. I really do. And I promise I will never intentionally hurt her. I wish I could promise to never hurt her at all Mrs. Beckett but, as I'm sure you know, relationships are hard work, we'll both say things we don't mean and get angry and end up hurting one another but I will try my hardest to make it up to her if I ever do.

You know, I hope, that I will always do what's best for her. I will love and protect her for the rest of my days. I will never be unfaithful or betray her, I will never walk away from her willingly, I will never _ever _lay a hand on her in anger, and I will cherish her like the wonder she is.

I'm telling you all this, Mrs. Beckett, because I'd like to ask for your daughter's hand. I'm going to ask her to marry me, on Friday. It's our two year anniversary and she thinks I'll forget.

I didn't forget last year, I absolutely promise, but I was away promoting and my gift arrived late. I got a very irate message from Lanie telling me how quiet she'd been all day and I vowed to never make the same mistake. But she thinks I'll forget. I know she does.

Anyway, I uhh, I went to see Jim. That's the tradition after all. He told me 'it was about time I got my ass in gear and asked her already'," he chuckled, "and I took that as him giving me his blessing. I asked if Kate would mind, or if he would, if I asked you too. He just kind of stared at me as if it was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him, which I'm sure isn't true, and gave me his permission. So here I am.

I know it isn't traditional but I'm sure, from what I've heard about you from Jim and Kate, that you would have been there, insisted in fact, when I asked Jim, so I thought I'd come ask.

I've been told you like me, so I'm hoping you don't have a problem with this. I'll be so good to her I promise."

Castle sighed softly before pulling the black velvet ring box from his pocket and opening it to show her. "I thought small and understated but still beautiful. Practical for work, and not so glitzy that she'd never agree to wear it, but enough sparkle to ignite that innate love of shiny things all girls seem to have." He chuckled softly. "I think she'll like it.

I had the inside engraved. I thought the outside was a little tacky and I knew she'd not appreciate it. but I thought the inside, where just she and I knew about it, that I thought she'd like.

It says 'Always'. Because it's our word, kind of, and it's how long I plan on being with her."

He shook his head at him self and wiped away the stray tear. "Look at me, blubbering like a baby. Think how I'll be in front of the other Beckett woman huh?

She can still be Beckett. I won't ever ask her to change her name. Obviously, I'll call her Mrs. Castle all the time at home, but having two Castles on the team could get confusing."

He paused and sighed deeply, regretfully; his chest aching and eyes burring. "I wish you could tell me how you feel about this. It's all well and good Kate telling me you'd love me, Jim saying that you'd squeeze me half to death in a hug when I asked for both of your permission, but I could do with a sign. Just something to tell me I'm doing okay here, that you trust me with your daughter's heart like your husband does her life."

A soft breeze swept through the cemetery, picking up and swirling the blossom from the trees, creating a symphony of light and scent.

Castle smile broadly as a cherry blossom gently hit his cheek and landed in his lap. "I have no idea if you had a hand in that, but I'm taking it as my sign, okay?" He chuckled.

"I will be the best husband I can possibly be to your daughter, I promise you that." He nodded and put the ring box away, slipping the cherry blossom into his pocket as he stood.

He gently laid his hand on top of the marble arch and squeezed lightly. "Thank you, Johanna."

* * *

Kate said yes of course, both of them crying tears of joy as they sat in their living room. Huge, fancy and public wasn't her, and it wasn't really him any more, them both appreciating the intimacy of his chosen location.

They were married the following spring.

Kate looked breathtakingly beautiful, not that anyone was surprised.

They left an empty chair beside the aisle on the bride's side, in honour of her mother.

Kate never asked why Castle chose to have cherry blossoms as his button hole, presuming it was a nod to her cherry body lotion, that he was just as in love with as he was her.

He never told anyone about his day at Johannah's grave, the sign he chose to take as her, but he could almost feel her presence as he watched her daughter, his bride, walk down the aisle towards him, smile so bright she could light the entire country.

As they said their vows, and tiny cherry blossom flowers floated and swirled around their feet, Castle knew he had been right all those months ago. He had Johanna Beckett's blessing to love her only child, her trust to protect her daughter's heart, and he could not have been more grateful.


End file.
